civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Outback Tycoon (Civ6)
Outback Tycoon is a scenario in Civilization VI that was released with the Australia Civilization & Scenario Pack. Intro Your fledgling Australian colony seeks not to repeat the success found in New South Wales, but to exceed it. Can you gain fame in these desolate lands where so many others have failed? Will your fortune come from locating long-rumored goldfields, fielding massive herds of livestock, or preserving the land's natural beauty for future generations? Gameplay In this scenario, you control one of four leaders trying to build a rich and powerful empire on the Australian continent. There is no combat - expansion, exploration, and resource collection are the keys to winning, and your victory progress is measured by your income (GPT). is locked, and the Airstrip, Mine, Pasture, Hangar, and Airport have been modified to provide . All of the playable civilizations in this scenario have the Outback Station as a unique tile improvement. In addition to its effects from the base game, it provides +1 and gains adjacency bonuses to with Flight and with Aerial Services. This scenario lasts for 60 turns. In the single-player version, you win by exceeding the GPT threshold (which increases along with the difficulty level) before time runs out; in the multiplayer version, you win by having the highest GPT when time runs out. Since there is no combat, other perils have been invented for the scenario. These are manifested in the form of random outback encounters. Whenever units are left outside your cultural borders, they have a chance of a random encounter, which may be either harmful or beneficial. Outback_encounter_1_(Civ6).jpg|Random outback encounter 1 Outback_encounter_2_(Civ6).jpg|Random outback encounter 2 Outback_encounter_3_(Civ6).jpg|Random outback encounter 3 Civilizations In addition to the abilities listed below, all of the civilizations in this scenario have a secondary ability called "Outback Annexation," which causes completed districts to trigger a Culture Bomb. * Premier of Queensland (Queensland) ** Leader Ability: Sunshine State (All tiles gain +1 Appeal.) ** Civilization Ability: Land Down Under (+3 Housing in coastal cities. Pastures trigger a Culture Bomb. Yields from Campuses, Commercial Hubs, and Theater Squares are +2 in tiles with Charming Appeal, +4 in Breathtaking.) ** Unique Improvement: Outback Station * Premier of South Australia (South Australia) ** Leader Ability: Free Colony (Start the game with a Grazier. All Graziers trained in one of their cities gain 1 extra build action.) ** Civilization Ability: Land Down Under (+3 Housing in coastal cities. Pastures trigger a Culture Bomb. Yields from Campuses, Commercial Hubs, and Theater Squares are +2 in tiles with Charming Appeal, +4 in Breathtaking.) ** Unique Improvement: Outback Station * Premier of Victoria (Victoria) ** Leader Ability: Victorian Gold Rush (Start the game with a Prospector. All Prospectors trained in one of their cities gain 1 extra build action.) ** Civilization Ability: Land Down Under (+3 Housing in coastal cities. Pastures trigger a Culture Bomb. Yields from Campuses, Commercial Hubs, and Theater Squares are +2 in tiles with Charming Appeal, +4 in Breathtaking.) ** Unique Improvement: Outback Station * Premier of Western Australia (Western Australia) ** Leader Ability: Golden Outback (Gain additional tiles when settling cities.) ** Civilization Ability: Land Down Under (+3 Housing in coastal cities. Pastures trigger a Culture Bomb. Yields from Campuses, Commercial Hubs, and Theater Squares are +2 in tiles with Charming Appeal, +4 in Breathtaking.) ** Unique Improvement: Outback Station Special Features City-States Projects *AIF Training Units *Explorer *Farmer *Fisher *Grazier *Prospector Civics *Aerial Services *Crown Colony *Federation *Gold Rush *Passenger Liners *Pastoral Leases *Penal Colony *Sheep Rearing *The Great War *World War II Governments *Colonial Government *Penal Settlement *State Government Policy Cards *Colonial Architects *First Fleet *Flying Doctors *Gallipolli *Hard Tack *Invasion Threat *Land Grants *Mounted Stockmen *Park Rangers *Parramatta Road *Prawn Peddling *Rewards Offered *School of the Air *Terra Nullius *Ticket of Leave *Trans-Australian Railway *War Materiel Natural Wonders *Kakadu *Pinnacles Resources *Gold Ore Videos and Ed Beach play Outback Tycoon.]] Steam achievements Category:Scenarios (Civ6) Category:Outback Tycoon